


Pointless

by CoolishBean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gender Issues, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolishBean/pseuds/CoolishBean
Summary: Dan thought love was pointless. He didn't see the need to be in a relationship. But, when he meets Phil, it all changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning-This book will probably be crap

I walked down the hallway. People are gossiping about crushes. I just groan. If you didn't know, I don't think love is something that is needed. When you're in a relationship, you automatically make yourself not available to any one else. And, when people just cheat on the other person, it breaks the commitment you agreed to when you got into the relationship.  
So, what's the point if your relationship can end anytime? You can die or the other person can cheat. Your heart gets broken and sad. So, if you don't get into a relationship, you don't have to worry about that. You don't have to worry about a divorce nor the person cheating on you.  
I walk into my first period and sit down. Math. The only subject I struggle in. My teacher is a pretty good teacher but, she's very serious most of the time. "Today, we're going to have a new student!" The teacher shouts. Wait what? We haven't had a new student in like 2 years. "What gender is he?" A classmate asks. "It says that they have no gender. "  
My head perks up. There's never been a person with no gender in our school before. I'm actually worried about misgendering them accidentally. Then, we hear soft knocks on the door. "ah. That must be Phil. Guys, make sure to make them feel very welcomed. " The teacher says before opening the door. A tall black haired guy steps in. I'm not gonna lie but, they look pretty cute.  
After class is done, I walk out. Okay, I may of have stared at them secretly most of the period. My friend Louise snickered behind me most of the time. I just glared at her and mouthed 'Don't say anything about this'. I see Phil talking to Chris and PJ. I wonder what they are talking about.  
I pretend to be at my locker while I listen to what they are saying.  
'So, Phil, why don't you have a gender?' Chris asks.  
'I just don't have one. We shouldn't be labeled by any exact gender. ' Phil says. I stare at my locker door. They're right actually.  
'But, we are born with parts that make us identify with that gender.' PJ asks.  
'No we don't. We are born with that stuff but, that doesn't mean we have to identify by it.'  
Then the bell rings. I never thought about gender like that. I speed walk to my next period.  
Science. The only class that I'm not at a B in. Phil sits beside me. I stare at them, confused about why they would sit by me. Phil looks over to me and waves.  
Oh no. He can not make me be in love again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan talks about Phil's gender identity to his friends. Needless to say, he didn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be offensive to some people. Read if you want to,

-Dan's POV-  
I walk into the lunch room. I immediately see my friends talking to each other. If you didn't know already, I am a popular guy. Everyone fears me and my friends. That's how it's always been at this school.

"And the teacher said 'They' like, he doesn't have a gender." Me and my friends laugh. I feel bad about laughing but, i'm popular, i've got to do what I have to do. "Look at him, with one friend." Zack says. I turn to look behind me, Phil is sitting with a girl who looks as nerdy as he does. I overhear them chatting about books. What a boring topic. I turn back to my friends. We use the rest of our lunch period to play truth or dare.

-Phil's POV-  
I can't stop thinking about what they said at lunch about me. I thought Dan was supportive. It turns out he wasn't. Like every one of my old friends. I see Groly enter the library. I wave to her and she smiles and waves back. Groly is a girl I met at lunch. She likes the same things as me. Books, anime, video games, etc. I continue reading my book. "The library is closing for the day in 5 minutes." The librarian says. I nod. "By the way, what are you reading?" She asks me. I stand up and get my stuff for the last period. "It's called B.B explosion by Yasue Imai." I say. The librarian smiles. "You know, we are getting a shipment of more anime books next week." I gasp. In the corner of my eye, I see Groly. "Bye," She says quiet but, enough for me and the librarian to hear. I wave to her as the librarian says Goodbye. "What kind of books?" I ask. "Sailor moon, attack on titan. Those kinds." I squeal. I cough in embarrassment. The librarian laughs as I slowly walk out of the library. 

I manage to not see Dan for today and walk home. My house is too close to the school. And, I mean TOO close. 

Once, I get into my house, i immediately get started on my homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and his friends decide to have a sleepover. But, what happens when someone invites a certain someone without Phil knowing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary doesn't actually capture what this chapter will be about.

-Phil's POV-

Today, im excited. No, i'm not excited about school. I'm excited about My friends and I's annual sleepover. We do it every year on friday. I invited Groly along too. Some of my friends said that they were going to invite some people along but, at least it won't just be the 5 of us. 

Once school is over, I speed walk home. I go into the cabinet and get the things I brought for the sleepover. I get bowls and cups. I fill the bowls with snacks and fill the cups with juice. I get out some board games. In the sleepover, we get one person to plan a big event. And it's my turn. So, I planned a fashion show. I bought dresses and everything. Yes, the boys have to wear dresses as well. I'm sure all of my friends don't mind dresses besides Groly. I brought her normal clothes instead. 

When I hear the door bell ring, I hear many voices. I'm actually feeling anxious about this sleepover with some random strangers that my friends invited. I take a deep breath and open the door. Everyone looks excited. Okay, so, my friends always host the sleepover at my house. Partly because I throw the best sleepovers and the other part is that they are too lazy to do it on their own. I step out of the way so they can step inside. They all run inside. MCR is playing on the speakers. The lights are off and there's only candle lights in a circle. "Let me guess, the theme for the sleepover is satanic?" I hear a voice say. I flash my flashlight at the person. Dan. Who invited Dan here?! "No. The theme is Halloween." "Wasn't Halloween over like 22 days ago?" Jack asks. "Shush. I've been planning this for a long time." I say. "Let's play 7---" "No. How about a nice game of Truth or dare?" I suggest, cutting off Dan. Everyone nods while Dan scowls. I move the candles further back so, no one's clothes catch on fire. I glance back to the backyard. I planned to have the fashion show right in my backyard, facing the busiest street in this whole town. "Groly, Truth or dare?" I ask. "Truth" She says quietly. "Oh come on, Groly. Live a little." Mark says. Groly laughs nervously. "Yeah, come on. Dare isn't that bad." Dan says. "Fine...D-Dare." Groly says. People snicker and wait for me to say the dare. "I dare you to scream 'I like toes' outside. Groly gets up as we all follow her. She looks back at us nervously. We all get the hint and step back. She goes outside and closes the door. We suddenly hear someone scream 'I like toes'. We burst out laughing. Groly quickly rushes in. " Why were you rushing?" I ask. "Some dogs were running down the road at me." She says. I chuckle.

"So, Phil, what's the big event this time?" A person by the name of Alice asks. "Step outside into my backyard, mates." I say. We all walk into the backyard. They all become open mouthed. A stage with flashing lights and 'Bubblegum B*tch' Playing. "What the-" Dan says. "Welcome to the fashion show." I say and chuckle. "So, this is why they call you the best sleepover maker,Phil." Dan says. I blush lightly before going in the back and handing everyone their outfits for the first event. "You expect me to wear this?!" A person by the name of Jack says. A red haired guy elbows him and he sighs. They all go inside. I sit in a chair while I wait. Many people from next door houses, walk over and fill up seats. "Everyone, welcome to the fashion show." Groly says quiet but clearly. "The first show is consisted of guys and girls showing off their best dresses. This was Phil's idea by the way." People laugh and clap as the music starts. Dan steps out first. He's dressed in a black dress with bunny ears and lace tights with black high-heels. He poses by putting his hands on his hip and looking devilishly at the crowd. People clap and cheer. I laugh. He walks back stage. Groly then walks on. She's wearing a black shirt with a skirt with tights under them. She folds her arms shyly as people clap and cheer. I give her a thumbs up as she turns back and walks behind stage. Next, is Chris. He struts out and poses with cat ears and a short purple dress with black boots. 

-I'll do the full fashion show in the next chapter since some drama starts-

When the sleepover is over, and everyone leaves, i recoil the show. Everything was amazing until the end. People loved it and some recorded it and posted it to facebook and Twitter. 

I sigh and lay on my bed, trying to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Phil's personal life. No warning is advised except mentions of sexual assault. Don't read this if you're sensitive to this topic or any in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read chapter summary.

-Phil's POV-  
I collapse on my bed. Another week of school over with. I could just go to sl---then my brother bursts into the room. "PHIL!" He screams. "What, Martyn?" I ask in an unenthusiastic voice. "Did you eat my cupcake?!" I shake my head. My brother walks up to me and grabs my arms. "If you're lying to me, this will be your last day on Earth." He says. "It's just a cupcake" I respond. My brother sighs. "I know but, it was a good cupcake." He says and gives a small laugh before walking out of the room. Then, my sister bursts into the room. "PHIL!" She yells. "What, Alice?" I ask tiredly. She walks over to my bed and sits down. "Can you give me advice?" She asks. "Can YOU let me freaking sleep?!" I yell. "Yeah, yeah but, after the advice." She says. I groan. "So, my boyfriend aka James as you know, completely dumped me in front of every   
one in the whole grade. My friends tried to comfort me but, I just couldn't. That's why I came to you, Phil. You give the best advice." She says. She gasps as she realizes that I fell asleep.

When I wake up, my sister is sitting on my bed with her phone. "Phil, I was wondering when you were going to awake." She says. "You actually stayed in my room all this time?" I ask. "yeah, yeah. So-" I interrupt her. "Your boyfriend broke up with you in front of the whole school right?" iask. She nods smiling. "Listen, you go get yourself a new boyfriend. Rub it in his face in the front of the whole school. Equal." I say. She thinks for a moment then laughs. "That actually sounds really funny. Thanks, Phil. I love you, bro." She kisses my cheek before walking out of the room. I groan and wipe her spit with a kleenex. 

I sit on my bed eating cereal. Then I get a text. I click on the notification.   
ChrisKendall: Phil, can i tell you something?   
I groan.

Amazingphil: What?  
-ChrisKendall is typing-  
ChrisKendall: I just got assaulted on a train :(

I spit out my cereal before realizing I spit it on my sister. She scoffs and walks upstairs.

Amazingphil: Wait what?! What happened?

-ChrisKendall is typing-  
ChrisKendall: I was standing up, holding a poll. Then, a girl came up to me and grabbed you know. I quickly walked to the other side of the train as she stared at me winking. 

Amazingphil: That's completely not good! Did you tell anyone besides me?

Crabstickz: I told my parents but, they just laughed and called me weak and said that a girl couldn't sexually assault a guy

Amazingphil: That's completely idiotic. I'll drive to your house and hopefully change their minds.

ChrisKendall: Thank you, Phil.

I log off and put on my shoes and jacket, not bothering to fix my hair. I step out of the house and speed walk towards Chris's house down the street. 

Once i reach the house, I knock on the door.


End file.
